Eventually
by Shelby the Hedgehog
Summary: I forgot him for the longest time. He was all alone. Then I remembered. He had been my best friend and I just tosses him aside. Now, he is back in my life. He is angry. Now I must pay to make up for what I've done. T for later possible insanity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pikachu, the gameboy, gameboy advance, The Velveteen Rabbit or the song Structure, they are copyright of their rightful owners. This story was inspired and based on the story _Pokemon Dead Channel_ and certain parts in my own life. All fanfictions mentioned are copyright of their rightful authors.**

My first Pokemon Creepypasta was Pokemon Dead Channel, the story about the pikachu BRVR, the digital pikachu that had waited for so long for the played to come back and play with him again that he went mad and turned the game into a nightmare. The second was Glitchy Red. The feat formed because I was reading these stories late at night, almost midnight, it made me nervous, the more I read, the worst the fear got. I was into creepy and dark things but I had my limits, I didn't like things like horror movies despite the fact I wore punk and gothic styled clothing. I wasn't depressed or angry or whatever other stereotypical reason you might think I wore that style of clothing, I just liked the style, made me feel more comfortable, my black fingerless gloves with purple stars made me feel like I could win any fight. At that time of night though, I was in my pajamas and my confidence-giving clothing were in the hamper, waiting to be washed.

I now doubt that could have done anything to calm my fears, I now think it was because of how they portrayed the innocent, sweet games I loved so much in such a terrifying light.

BRVR was the worst though.

Simply because he was a pikachu.

My favorite pokemon.

Pikachu had been my favorite since I first discovered the series. It had been quite by accident. When I was little, I turned to a TV channel when nothing was on and an episode of Pokemon was playing, from the first season. It was when they ended up underground with the ancient, supposedly extinct pokemon. I didn't understand it at all until a few years later. My father had made a run to a video rental store and came back with a tape containing three pokemon episodes. They were all out of the videos I liked and at first, I was angered by it and was certain I wouldn't like the new tape.

I was very wrong.

It was about the sinking of the S.S. Anne, the series was now amazing to me., especially the cute little yellow creature that could zap people. It was then I realized that the Gameboy game I had gotten from my older cousin was actually a pokemon game. I couldn't play it though, we didn't have a gameboy, or any video game console of our own in the house, other than the childish computer games like Jump-Start. It wasn't until my tenth birthday did my brother or I own our own video game console.

A pink Gameboy Advance.

My mom had wrapped up the old game along with a 102 Dalmatians game for the Gameboy but the pokemon game won me over. It was then that I really started to understand pokemon. In the three years between my discovery of the TV series and playing the game, I had gotten a few pikachu things, a keychain and one tiny stuffed pikachu. I don't remember weather it was before my tenth birthday or after but I found a larger pikachu doll in a store, it won my heart over and it became my constant companion.

For the next few years, I took the doll everywhere with me. It was my best friend. My only friend. I loved the doll and I was sure it loved me back. The doll showed how much I loved it, the white circles painted onto the black buttons for eyes faded and after a while, were completely gone, the yellow fur faded and wasn't as soft but I didn't care. When I needed my hands, like to climb trees, I would put the doll in my shirt, the head sticking out of my collar. There's even a picture of me in a tree with the doll in my shirt, that same day, a picture was taken of me sitting in the back of my dad's van, the doll was sitting next to me.

But then I grew up.

I don't remember when or why but I turned away from my beloved doll and it stayed that way for years. It was crammed into my closet with my other pikachu stuffed toys. I still played the games but not with the same passion I has years before. I made real friends for the first time in years, friends who actually spoke and breathed. I even found my first love.

Then, one night, when I was eighteen, I discovered the story of BRVR.

What scared me the most about that story was the fact that I had done the exact same to my beloved doll.

I was certain I would have nightmares that night but none came.

The next day, I went about my usual chores but that story didn't leave my mind. So, at around noon, I went looking into my closet. My huge pikachu pillow was still there, the giant brown teddy bear that I won at the dentist's office and a few other things were in my old Disney toy box. Next, I tried the old child's hamper, which held more of my old, beloved toys.

There it was.

My doll.

Same faded fur, same black button eyes, same faded red cheeks, the brown at the base of the tail was almost gone, but you could still tell it was a pikachu. Now that I looked at it after so long, the black eyes with the cat-like smile on it's face was… almost a little creepy. Like it was alive, blind, and yet knew why I came back, why I looked for it.

It was smaller than I remembered… but then I realized I must have grown more than I realized. I carried my once precious toy to my bed and looked in the mirror built onto my dresser.

The reflection looking back… was different.

I looked more like a pokemon trainer now than I ever had as a child.

A black t-shirt with a red collar, two red stripes on the sleeves, a red heart on the front of the shirt with the word 'peace' written in white under the heart, all of which were faded, the shirt was styled that way... but it fit, with me holding the toy. The purple hair extension in my bangs made me look even more like a pokemon trainer for some reason and my gloves, which were so carefully holding the doll to me, only added to the affect.

With the doll's face in my direction, away from the mirror, made it look like I was holding either a sleeping or a knocked out pikachu. It was small in my hands, almost hidden by them. I hand piano played fingers, long and thin, almost like claws.

I looked out the window, for some reason, I was compelled to have the doll look out the window as well. The tree I used to climb with the doll in my shirt was gone, cut down because it had gotten sick. It had been taken down around the same time I stopped carrying my friend around.

I brought the toy into my parent's bedroom, the TV we used to watch in there was now gone, replaced by a bigger, newer one. I had brought my sketchpad, drawing pencil and colored pencils with us, I set down the doll and began drawing a wide variety of pikachu pictures. Some of the memories I had with it, some of original works and some of me just hugging and cuddling my old friend. I used up all the blank pieces of paper in the in the sketchpad drawing my old friend.

It was only when I stopped when I realized how good the drawings were, they were beyond my ability to draw but they were all in my style of drawing. It was like… someone else had guided my hand.

I looked at the doll.

It just sat there, it's arms wide spread like it was expecting a hug.

I picked it up and hugged.

The doll remained by my side for the rest of the day, even when I went into the bathroom to put on my pajamas, just like I had done as a child. I kept the doll in my arms the whole night, even until I took out my hair extension and went to bed. I fell asleep holding the doll.

This time, I dreamed.

I was in a cute looking house.

It looked like something from Pokemon Channel or Pokepark.

I was sitting on the floor, looking around I saw the wallpaper was blue with clouds near the ceiling… wait, those were painted on the wall, there wasn't any wallpaper. Just like my bedroom. There was a bed with dark blue sheets with stars on them, I smiled; it was rather cute. There was a metal lamp on the nightstand with a white lampshade, just like mine. There was another room that looked like a family room with a white couch in front of a yellow TV with pikachu ears on it. The kitchen was pretty standard, nothing odd or notable.

Then I stepped outside.

There were pokemon wandering around.

Both digital and anime-styled, like that just stepped out of the games or TV show.

It was… weird.

When I was little it would have been a dream come true.

They took no notice of me.

I looked at myself, just to make sure I wasn't digital or anime-styled too, I was still three-dimensional.

I was out of place in this cut and paste place.

I wandered; still the pokemon took no notice of me. They were completely oblivious to me. I wandered to a beach not far from the house. I could see a lapras in the distance, just swimming. There were pokemon all over the place, some fishing, some swimming, some just sitting and staring off into the distance. They were all from various regions, some I didn't recognize, at first I thought they were from the newest region… until I realized that they could possibly be from there.

I came to one conclusion.

They were from future regions.

Ones not yet made.

I kept walking as I looked at a vulpix and a shynx but when I paid attention to where I was going, I realized I was nowhere.

Literally.

It was a plain white field.

When I looked back to where I had been paying attention, everything was gone.

Just gone.

"Hello?" I asked the air, only to hear my voice echo back, "Hello?"

I looked around, trying to find a way out of this nowhere…

Then I saw it.

My doll.

It was no longer in a sitting position, in which it had been made. It was no standing. Its arms were at its sides. That was impossible, the arms were too short and sewn in a way that they could only be sticking out. And yet they were down, at its sides. Other than that, it looked exactly the same.

Then, it walked.

It walked to me, it's black eyes focused on me, still smiling.

I could hear a song playing from everywhere and yet nowhere.

It was Structure by Innerpartysystem.

I found it strangely fitting.

I was a writer, and as part of the ways I worked was getting inside my characters' heads to understand them better. That was how I knew the doll was making the song appear out of nowhere. It thought the song fit the situation.

I had made characters that were twisted and played games with their victims.

I knew that the doll was now going to do the same to me.

Then, it made its move.

It made one line repeat over and over again.

_Why did you change?_

_Why did you change?_

_Why did you change?_

I breathed deeply and slowly.

I needed to stay calm.

I knew enough about creepy things to know you needed to stay calm, it helped you stay alive and sane. It allowed you to think rationally.

The doll stopped at my feet, smiling up at me.

I kneeled down, gently picked up the doll and hugged it.

It hugged back with its stubby little arms.

Thinking back, I remember the fairy tale _The Velveteen Rabbit _about how toys came to life when their owners loved them and thought them as having a life of their own.

Just like I had with my doll.

I had given it life and then forgotten it.

Just like in the fairy tale, once a toy became "Real" it could never become "Unreal" and that's what had happened.

The doll had become Real and had waited for me.

Waited for years.

Now I was back.

And it wouldn't let me go, never again.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I'm so sorry."

I repeated it over and over again.

"Pikachu will forgive you… eventually."

The box with those words appeared out of nowhere, in front of my eyes like in the games. Pikachu sat in my arms, staring as well.

"Do you want Pikachu to forgive you?"

Yes? No?

The box floated there, waiting for my response.

I looked down at my old friend, who looked back at me, smiling, waiting for my response. I smiled back and touched the box. I pressed "Yes" and the box vanished.

"Then you must pay for what you've done."

That was the last thing I expected to appear.

The next thing I knew I was in pain. It was a sharp, hot, searing pain. It enveloped my body, making it smoke slightly. I screamed. I hugged Pikachu tighter, as if something was attacking us and I was protecting my friend. Then it ended and I hit the ground.

Pikachu left my arms.

It stood in front of me, still smiling but sparks danced on its red cheeks.

It had zapped me.

"Pikachu wants its revenge on you. You must pay for forgetting."

And I was zapped again.

Nowadays Pikachu goes everywhere with me. Hidden from the sight of others. Riding on my shoulder. Only few others can see Pikachu. They have their own pokemon riding on their shoulders, punishing them forgetting them. Pikachu keeps me on a short leash. Pikachu doesn't like it when I do certain things. Pikachu must punish me.

It is the only way to repent for what I have done.

Pikachu will forgive me eventually.

Until then, it will keep smiling as it electrocutes me. Pikachu will forgive once it decides I have been punished enough. When we're at home, I carry my friend around everywhere. I feed it and do whatever I have to, to help Pikachu forgive me.

Pikachu will forgive me… eventually.


End file.
